Worlds Collide
by Dannylionthe1st
Summary: The wormhole to the future has been destroyed. But that action has created a sequence of events that no one saw coming. People and dinosaurs from different eras/times/places appear in Terra Nova. They need to figure out how to stop it before Terra Nova is over run, or worse, destroyed. Add talking dinos into the mix and... Dinotopia meets Terra Nova and LucasXOC.
1. Worlds Collide

**Summary: The wormhole to the future has been destroyed. But that action has created a sequence of events that no one saw coming. People and dinosaurs from different eras/times/places appear in Terra Nova. They need to figure out how to stop it before Terra Nova is over run, or worse… destroyed. Sprinkle some Dinotopia meaning, talking dinosaurs and LucasXOC.**

**A/N: So, OMG! I can't believe I couldn't find any summaries linking Terra Nova with Dinotopia. Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews and concrit are awesome. Question what you want since that helps me figure out where you guys are and direct you better through my story.**

* * *

Anger, hate, pain, self-loathing, just about every negative emotion filled Lucas as he lay on the ground, dying. His time had come, and he was pissed. At his father? Sure, why not? After all, the bastard had said that he was still his son. He had let himself be fooled by Lucas and let his son hug him. What a weak, pathetic, piece of… Lucas couldn't even finish his thought about his father.

He took in a shaky breath and stared at the sky. He could feel the tears run down his cheeks and that angered him more. Why was he crying? It wasn't because of the pain there really wasn't much pain now. He refused to admit that he was crying for his father. What had Lucas done? Everything evil. That's what he had done. He had killed Alicia Washington, knowing that his father was watching. Despite doing that, his father loved him. His father let him hug him. And what did Lucas do? He stabbed his own father, the only family that he had left.

Even from afar, Lucas could see that his father was changing during those years in Terra Nova. He was becoming a better man, a better commander, and a father that Lucas had wanted when he was a child. But, Lucas didn't grow up with that father. He had a different one. One that seemed to put pressure on him to live up to their name. One that regretted saving him over his mother. At least, that's what Lucas had forced himself to believe.

Lucas closed his eyes. He wasn't even sure how he had dragged his body away from Skye and his father without them noticing. He barely moved and fell off the cliff that was nearby. He didn't say a word as his body smash on the ground below. Now, he could barely move or feel his body. In the end, it wasn't his father who had killed him, but Skye. He had started to develop feelings for the girl, despite her obvious allegiance to his father. Maybe he had cared about her because she knew the new version of his father. But now, she was a part of his hate list. After keeping her alive, despite her clear rebellion, she had killed him.

A loud unfamiliar screech rang in his ears, bringing him back to reality. It was a predator's call. Of course it had to be a predator. Something or someone was punishing him for what he had done. His body was numb and he would die soon, but probably not before the creature found him and started to eat him. He wondered if he would feel the teeth of the creature eating him. How long would it last?

He heard the call again, this time it was louder and much closer. He tried to move, to hide his body, just in case his father found him. As angry as he was, he didn't want his father to find his mutilated body. Or maybe, he should just let the creature eat him. Maybe it would be his last perfect revenge, having his father find the remains of his only son.

He heard the predator's call again. He frowned. He had met all the predators that were in the area. He knew all of their calls. This one was unfamiliar. His vision began to blur, but for some weird reason he fought his body. He wanted to see the creature that was going to eat him. He stiffened in surprise as a cold hand touched his cold body. He couldn't make out the facial features of the person who leaned over his body. It was a person, there was no doubt.

The person said something that he couldn't understand, or didn't want to. She was a woman. There was no doubt. He tried to open his mouth, to warn them of the predator, then gave up. They should have heard the predator's cry, which meant that it was their fault if they got attacked. His eyes refused to stay open, and he felt his body float into complete darkness.

* * *

Aria gently adjusted the man's bandages that were wrapped around his body. His body was wet with sweat. He was fighting a fever. He had two holes in his chest, one near his right shoulder, the other much too close to his heart. She wasn't exactly sure if he was going to live. She didn't even know how badly injured he was. After all, she had found him beaten and bloody at the bottom of a cliff. Had he fallen from the top? Or was he beaten at the side of the cliff and left to die.

Not that it mattered. She had found him, and knew that she had to at least try to help him. It was, after all, the right thing to do. She rinsed a rag and gently wiped his face. He was lucky that he was near a cave. With the help of her companion, Razz, she was able to bring him inside and keep him safe from predators. The cave was large enough to comfortably fit her entire group in, at least, it looked large enough. But the mouth of the cave was small enough so that only the smaller predators could enter, and then only one at a time, which meant that it was easier to fend them off.

Aria brushed her nose with her right hand and winced in pain. Her nose was tender and bruised from walking straight into a tree. At least it wasn't broken. Still, it hurt to touch, and she felt as if her allergies were going to act up again. Which meant that she was going to have an itchy nose, but would be unable to do anything about it.

She turned and adjusted the bandages. Green goo leaked out from the sides. It was a mixture of various medicinal plants that they had quickly found. Not exactly the best, but for the moment it would have to do.

Aria glanced around her. The sunstone that hung around her neck glowed a pale, soft light, lighting the room around her. Now that she had been in there for a few hours it seemed smaller. Maybe she was wrong.

"Sinta , Razz, Karleya," she whispered the names of her companions as she tried to visualize their dimensions and fit them around the room.

The injured man moaned, causing her to stop talking and turn her attention to him. "Where?" his voice rasped.

She quickly poured some water into a wooden cup. "Drink," she said, gently pouring the water into his mouth. Finally, he choked, forcing her to put the cup down. "Sleep." There was no point in talking to him. He looked at her in confusion before looking around him. Then he fell back to sleep.

"How is he?" a male asked her. His voice was soft and quiet.

"Sleeping again," Aria replied.

"I found some more plants," he said as he walked toward her. He held out the plants and she took them, placing them on the ground.

"Any word?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Sam is flying about, trying to find one of our cities. How do you think this has happened to him?" he asked as he reached out and touched the man with one of his three fingers.

Aria looked at the Troodon then sighed. "I would not know, Rulf" she said.

He bobbed his head. "Still, the clothes he has. He is not Dinotopian. Perhaps a dolphinback?"

She frowned. Dolphinbacks were the people who arrived in Dinotopia via the dolphins, whether it was because they had crashed by plane or boat. But his injuries were not due to a crash. This far into the forest, he wouldn't have been able to make it far with those injuries. No, he had arrived in some other manor.

"I'm more concerned about the fact that we were walking through the desert when suddenly, I slammed into a tree," she raised her voice slightly and gave the Troodon a quickly glare.

"Although I'm not entirely familiar with this area, I'm sure we must be near Waterfall City," he continued nervously as he rubbed his manus together.

"But we were in the desert," she insisted. "At least a week's journey from Waterfall City. How is it that we arrive only hours after we have left?"

Rulf rubbed his hands nervously. He hadn't thought about that, not really. Once he was safe in Waterfall City would he allow himself to think about what had just happened to them.

Aria frowned and picked up her bow and arrow, nocking an arrow in place.

"Aria," the Troodon said in horror. "Weapons are enemies, even to their owners," he cited one of the lines in the Dinotopian code.

"Quiet, Rulf," she hissed as she raised the bow.

Most of the dinosaurs in Dinotopia were pacifists, abhorring violence. Rulf was one of them, Aria and her adopted family were not. Her adopted mother's ancestors had been charged with guarding the entrance to a cave. They had to learn how to defend against unwanted intruders, even if it meant using deadly force. But she had never had to use her skills before.

A shadow fell over the entrance as a raptor revealed himself. Rulf let out a sigh of relief. "_I am glad to see you,"_ he said, addressing the raptor in their known language.

Aria didn't lower the bow. Instead, she kept her eyes on the raptor. "Rulf," she said. "I don't think you want to go near him."

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, dismissing her comment. "_Please,"_ he pleaded in earnest.

The raptor shrieked at him, revealing long sharp teeth. His tail whipped behind him, hitting the stone with a _thwack_. He raised himself up and rushed at the troodon. Rulf screamed in fear as he tried to move away. Aria fired her arrow. The raptor's attention had been completely on Rulf. He didn't see the attack. The arrow went through his hide, hitting him in the heart. He collapsed onto the floor of the cave, dead.

She quickly nocked another arrow in place, but pointed her bow to the ground. They both heard another cry as another raptor placed herself at the entrance. She shrieked in anger and frustration at the death of her mate. Aria quickly raised her weapon and waited. The raptor looked down at her dead mate then up at Aria before snarling and running away.

"What have you done?" Rulf asked in horror.

"We're not in Dinotopia anymore, Rulf," she stated as she looked at the raptor. Its long tail was barbed at the end. She had no doubt that it used its tail for deadly attacks.

"You do not know that. You have killed a saurian!" He was completely horrified.

They both heard the clicking of claws as something ran across the stones. Aria raised her bow again and waited. The creature that placed themself at the entrance was larger than the raptor that she had killed.

"Karleya," she said with relief, recognizing Razz's mate. The Utahraptor squeezed her way through the entrance and shook her body. The feathers at the back of her head stood up slightly before they flattened against her skull. Her whole body was light brown, turning almost orange in areas, with darker brown stripes along her spine. Her feathers were the brighter in color turning from yellow to orange to red at the tips. The only other spot of red trailed from the bottom of her eye to across her snout, ending close to her nostrils. She looked slightly scared.

Behind her, the others slowly entered.

"_What has happened?" _Karleya asked, spotting the body of the dead raptor. She quickly leaned down and gently nuzzled it. She didn't speak English since her vocal cords didn't allow her. Instead, she spoke in her own language. There were few dinosaurs who could speak multiple languages; Protoceratops and Troodons being some of the few could speak multiple languages.

"He attacked us," Aria said.

Sam, the only other human, was the last two enter. She was older than Aria by at least ten years. In total there were six of them in the cave, not including the strange man that they had found; three Utahraptors, a Troodon, and two humans. The only other dinosaur not accounted for was Sam's Quatzalcoatlus, more commonly called a Skybax. The creature was too large to fit in the cave. He was most likely perched nearby, waiting for his rider, Sam, to come out.

Sam stared in surprise at the dead raptor.

_"Tell her, rider,"_ Sinta, Razz's mother and Aria's adopted mother, said.

Sam couldn't take her eyes off the dead dinosaur, but opened her mouth. "We are not in Dinotopia," he finally said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Rulf said, shaking his head. He refused to believe such a thing.

Sam nodded. "Herds of saurian fill the valley and forest. We stopped near a herd of Ankylosaurus and they ran us off. They… they had no intelligence in their eyes." She shook her head at the memory.

Aria looked down at the dead raptor.

"He didn't understand me," Rulf said, shaking his head. "What kind of place are we in?"

"Any others? Who came with us?" Aria asked.

Sinta shook her head. "_Razz and Karleya will return to where we have arrived. If it is a bridge of some sort we must make sure we greet them and direct them to us. This world is not our own. It is far more savage."_

Aria shivered at the thought. It was strange, knowing that her skills would actually be put to use. Although she had trained to use them, she never thought that she would be in the situation to actually kill saurians. And she had never thought she would meet non-sentient ones at that.

"_Rulf,_" Sinta said, turning her attention to the Troodon. "_You must be careful if you venture far from the cave. It is clear that the saurians here have no code. They follow instincts. I would suggest stay with any of us."_

He nodded. "No place safe," he whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"_Survive,"_ Sinta answered.

* * *

Mira stared at the land ahead of her as they drove. She couldn't help but shiver. It was night out, meaning it was far more difficult for them to see. Most dinosaurs were asleep, but that didn't mean that the occasional predator wasn't about. They were leaving Terra Nova and were heading toward the Badlands. Commander Taylor had done it. He had won the battle, and quite possibly the war. She wasn't sure anymore.

She was in command now. She didn't mind the job. What she hated, what she loathed most, was the fact that she would never see her daughter again. Command Taylor had successfully destroyed Hope Plaza, and she had no doubt that he had to do with the disappearance of Lucas. Without Lucas she had no hope of ever seeing her daughter, especially now that the portal was destroyed.

She clenched her fists. Instead of staying in Terra Nova and making their last stand, the Sixers decided to go to the Badlands. The rest of the Phoenix Group decided to join them. It wasn't like they had much else to do. They weren't prepared to fight Command Taylor. After all, legends were told of the man, and so far they sounded pretty true. Only Mira knew that he was a mortal man. One day he would make a mistake, a big mistake, and she would be there to take advantage of that.

But for now, they would run away with their tails between their legs like scared dogs. Mira screamed and kicked the floor of the truck. The driver gave her a quick glance before focusing back on his driving.

At least Taylor wouldn't follow them, not immediately, if ever. No, eventually, he would send a spy to them. He would want to know what they were doing up in the Badlands. And wouldn't it surprise him that there was almost nothing. Yes, they had found a part of an ancient wooden ship, but that had been it. There hadn't been much else. She let out a small smile. Wouldn't he be curious to the fact that they retreated to the Badlands for no reason? She couldn't help but laugh at the idea that he would waste countless nights wondering what they were doing out here.

The truck stopped bouncing up and down as they exited the forest and entered the desert. "The Badlands," she whispered to herself. It was given that name for a reason. There were no trees, very few plants, and hardly any water. No sane person would set up a base in the area. "That way," she said, motioning to their left. She wasn't going to be stupid. She wasn't going to camp right next to the forest, but they couldn't stop in the middle of the desert either. During her journey in the Badlands she had seen a small cliff with caves in it. No doubt there were dinosaurs in the caves, but they would have no problem driving the damn creatures out.

It seemed to take forever before they could see a clear view of the cliff. Mira smiled. It was tall enough. They could place a lookout who would be able to see anyone's approach during the day. And they were far enough in that Commander Taylor's men would have a tough time finding them.

She sat up straighter and leaned forward to get a better view with the truck lurched. "What the hell do you…" her sentence was cut short as the truck fell into the sand. She screamed as did her driver as the truck fell into a hole.

"Mira?!" someone's shout woke her up.

"I'm alright," she shouted back, not bothering to look if she was injured. Her driver moaned. There was blood on his forehead. He probably had a concussion. She reached forward turned the ignition. The truck sputtered before coming to life and lighting the cavern around her. "Oh my god," she whispered.

She quickly got out of the truck and stumbled as she made her way to the discovery. The headfigure of a wooden ship was one thing. This… this was something else. Most of it was buried under rock and sand. But she could see the mechanical claw sticking out. It was crablike in shape. Whatever this machine was it looked like a weapon. The edges of the claw had been sharp once, now dull due to age. But they could take care of that. Now, more than ever, she was glad she left Terra Nova. Oh, if they could get this machine to work. Commander Taylor would be in a lot of trouble.

"Mira?" Carter shouted down.

"We camp here for the night!" she shouted back.


	2. Exploration

Lucas slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings. His body felt sore, but there was very little pain. The little pain that there was seemed to pulse weakly around his right arm. He was still alive? He didn't know what to think about that. Yes, he was alive. The pain in his body told him that much. Unless he was in hell, but... He looked down at his chest. He had a crude bandage over his chest. Something green leaked out of the leafy bandage. He didn't want to know what it was.

He let his eyes wander his surroundings. He was in a cave, and from his vantage point he could see a forest outside. He was still in Terra Nova. There was no doubt in his mind. But who was taking care of him?

Movement to his left caught his attention. He was careful not to move too much. He didn't want them to know he was awake yet.

A woman crouched with her back to him. The sun was setting, lighting the cave perfectly so that he could see. There appeared to be a little puddle of water in front of her. Her hair was a mess, standing up on itself, making a sort of afro that stopped just below her shoulders. It looked as if it hadn't been brushed in days. Red, brown and blue feathers seemed to be randomly placed, decorating it.

She reached one hand up and pulled a strand of hair over her face. A cavewoman? Neanderthal? It wasn't entirely impossible, although highly improbably. People weren't supposed to evolve yet. But, then again, they had found that piece to an old ship out in the Badlands. How had it gotten here in the first place?

He frowned. She wasn't wearing leathers like he would have imagined if she were a cavewoman or Neanderthal. Her clothes weren't Terra Novan or from the future. Besides, if she was from Terra Nova then he would probably be in the infirmary under heavy guard. She wore dark pants and a sleeveless shirt, but her clothes looked handmade. She flexed her arms as she leaned her body against them and moved closer to the water.

He spotted a bow and a quiver of arrows at the other side of the cave. What an idiot. Her weapons were far away from her. What if they were attacked? A shadow fell over the sun, darkening the cave.

Lucas looked over at the entrance and froze. A raptor stood at the entrance to the cave. It was watching the woman. The raptor was huge, standing at the very least nine feet. It was difficult for Lucas to tell from where he lay. He had never seen such a creature. His eyes flickered over toward the woman. She didn't seem to notice or sense the impending danger. He wasn't sure if he should say something to warn her or pretend to be dead. The creature was obviously interested in her and not him. At least, not right now.

She let out a loud yawn and finally stood up. The raptor turned and walked away from the entrance and from her. Lucas frowned in confusion. Why hadn't it attacked?

"There appears to be a city a half a day's journey southeast of here," an older woman said, in perfect English, as he strode into the cave.

So, the woman must have scared the raptor off. But the raptor didn't look scared. The woman herself was wearing what appeared to be some sort of uniform. Under her right armpit was a helmet of sorts. She handed the younger woman a satchel.

"More fruits," she said.

"Any sign of our home?" a male asked. Lucas couldn't see the speaker. There was obvious desperation in his voice.

The sounds of claws on the stone caught Lucas' attention. He leaned his head up and choked on a gasp. The two humans had briefly turned their attention to a dinosaur who was curled up on the floor. But now they looked at him.

The younger woman rushed over to Lucas' side and snapped her fingers. "My satchel," she commanded. The Troodon quickly picked up her satchel and rushed over to her. "How are you feeling?" she asked Lucas.

He couldn't take his eyes off the Troodon.

"How?" he could barely rasp.

"Easy," she said as she placed a cup near his mouth. He tried to slowly drink the water, but once his mouth tasted it he couldn't stop. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was until that moment.

The Troodon leaned in and touched his bandage. He slapped the creature's hands away and immediately regretted his action as pain ran down his arm.

"I beg your pardon," the Troodon said in horror. He, evidently, had never been slapped before.

"You talk?" Lucas asked in disbelief. He was going crazy. Or whatever plant or herb that was on his wounds was making him hallucinate.

"Easy," the woman said. She looked at the Troodon who clearly looked offended. "We're not going to harm you," she said, turning her attention back to Lucas. "I'm Aria, that is Sam," she pointed to the older woman, "and he is Rulf," she said, pointing to the Troodon.

Rulf nodded his head. "We rescued you," he said.

Lucas scoffed at that. "Where am I?" he asked.

"We're not sure," she replied. "We were hoping you could tell us."

Lucas moaned as he looked up at the cave ceiling. They could be anywhere. "Where did you find me?"

"At the bottom of a cliff," she said. "Looked as if you had gone through quite an ordeal." He could hear the curiousness in her voice, but was slightly glad she refrained from asking the question.

"Could you, perchance, tell us where we are?" Rulf asked in earnest. He fidgeted slightly.

Lucas looked at him with cold eyes, then finally he mentally shrugged. Why not? He was already a little crazy. Why not go for broke and give in to the rest of his insanities. "We're probably in Terra Nova," he stated.

The three frowned. They clearly had no idea what he was talking about.

"Where did you find me?"

"Just outside of this cave," Aria answered.

"Southeast of here is…" he wheezed. His chest was starting to hurt from the talking. "A city surrounded by walls."

Sam nodded. "I saw it," she said. "About half a day's journey on foot from here."

"Is that your home?" Aria asked. "Should we go there and tell them we have you?"

Lucas frowned. "No," he said, shaking his head. "Why didn't you go before? How long have I…" It was too painful for him to talk.

She placed her hand on his chest and gently rubbed the bandages. "Rest," she said, soothingly. "We'll talk more later."

He felt drowsy and knew that soon he would be asleep. "Don't go," he managed to mutter. "Evil." He couldn't say anything else as his body went back to sleep.

"Walls, weapons," Rulf said excitedly. "As I had predicted. Those people in that town are no good."

Sam frowned, crossing her arms. "And we're supposed to trust the word of this man?"

"And we shouldn't?" Rulf asked. "He was clearly attacked by someone. Why would he warn us away?"

Sam seemed skeptical.

"We won't know more now," Aria pointed out. "Might take a while. We're not in desperate need of anything are we?"

Sam shook her head. "I think we can manage for now. But if he takes a turn for the worse? Should we not at least consider the option of being their friends?"

"Do you think he'll take a turn for the worse?" Rulf asked Aria.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "I was not trained for this. But I think Sam is right. We should become friends with them. See what or at least who they are." She looked at Sam expectantly.

"What?" the woman asked.

"You think they may be friendly," Aria pointed out. "Then you should be the brave one to go out there and be friends with them."

Sam sighed. "Not tonight," she said, stifling a yawn.

Aria rolled her eyes.

"_I found_ _one_," Razz's voice echoed in the cavern. Aria smiled. Grabbing another bag, she rushed over to the raptor. "I will return," she said as she mounted the raptor. "Take care of our guest."

"Can I go with you?" the troodon asked.

Aria stiffened then sighed as she nodded her head. "Very well."

He let out a shriek of happiness as he ran over to her.

* * *

Razz had found the perfect waterhole for her to take a bath in. There was nothing in it that she had to be afraid of. The humidity in the air was more than her hair was used to, causing it to become practically impossible to handle. She was half tempted to cut it very short, but it had taken her a while to grow out her hair.

After her quick, but glorious, bath, she got dressed and the two wandered their new territory. Razz and his mother and mate mapped out a decent border around the cave. They had left their mark on a few trees, reaching to as far as they could go. They hoped that their markings would tell the other predators how tall they were. And in effect, scare the small predators out of their border. Only time would tell.

The three raptors were not used to claiming their predator heritage. But they knew that this was the only way that they could survive. They had to be the ones who were feared, not the other way around.

"What's that?" Aria asked when she spotted a lone building.

Razz stopped at the corner of the forest and shifted his stance, clearly uncomfortable. She had told him what the injured man had said about the city.

"_I don't know,"_ the raptor said.

"What are you doing?" Rulf asked in alarm as she dismounted the raptor.

"I want a closer look," she said.

"But,"

"If I get in trouble you'll save me," she said. "Look. If you see anyone then tell me. If I see anyone I run into the forest."

Razz shifted and snorted into the air. "_I don't like this,"_ he stated, but followed after her. "_I'm not letting you alone in there."_

"Suit yourself," she said as she opened the door. There were stairs, leading down into the depths of the building. The raptor tried to squeeze himself into the entrance and shrieked in anger. It was much too small for his large bulk.

"_Go with her, Rulf,"_ the raptor snarled as he pushed himself out.

Rulf shifted uncomfortably, but nodded his head. "You will warn us if anyone comes?"

"_Naturally,"_ the raptor snorted. "_I will hide in the forest and wait."_

The two nodded and headed down into the depths of the building.

* * *

Commander Nathaniel Taylor rode in the passenger seat of the rover as Jim Shannon drove it. They were "joyriding". Jim had gotten Nathaniel out of their base and into the far more dangerous jungles. He had said that they needed to check on the buildings that were outside of Terra Nova, and take any supplies that were there. There were only a few, but Nathan had agreed. Of course, Jim had decided to take them to the furthest one out. It was about a three hour drive. Nathan wasn't particularly happy about the longer ride. There was still so much to do in Terra Nova. Still, the man had good intentions.

Terra Nova itself was still in need of repair. The Phoenix Group and Sixers had not left it the way they had found it. There was still so much to do. At least the walls surrounding the base were still intact. But many of the buildings had been rundown in the short amount of time that Nathaniel had not been in command.

He shook his head. Now that they had been successfully cut off from the future, what they had was what they had. There was going to be no more extra power cells, or weapons, or building materials. So, they had to actually learn how to live with the materials that they had around them.

He had made sure to limit their use of power for emergencies only. Many of the scientists had been upset by his new mandate. But everything had changed. He never realized just how dependent they were of the future and the supplies that the future sent them. The Sixers were more prepared than he and his people were.

He took in a deep breath then let it out. He had spent the last three days or so throwing himself at every project he could find. He didn't give himself time to think. After all, his thoughts were his own worst enemy. If he let himself think he would remember his last moments with his son. For everything that Lucas had done, he still loved him. Even after Lucas tried to kill him he loved him.

He shook his head. Why couldn't Lucas have seen that? Why did Lucas have to go against him? Why? Too many questions. Questions that he had tried his best not to ask himself even before everything happened. Questions that he had voice to Lt. Washington, knowing she was only listening to him rant and rave; never offering advice unless it was needed. Lt. Washington. He let out another sigh. She had been his rock, the one person who he could rely on after so many years, and she was gone. He had found himself many times trying to seek her counsel or order her to do something. But she wasn't there anymore. Lucas had killed her. And despite that, he loved his son.

Jim slowed the rover, finally stopping it next to one of their outer buildings. The two stepped out of the rover and walked toward the building. It looked fine, outwardly. Still, the two raised their weapons and approached the front door cautiously. Anything could be on the other side.

Nathan positioned himself in front of the door as Jim grabbed the handle and pulled it open. There was nothing inside. Other than the smell of stale air, there was nothing that Nathan could smell that indicated anything was inside. He motioned for Jim to follow him as he entered, also signaling the team in the other rover to stand guard. Neither had expected to run into trouble. Still, they had their weapons ready as they explored the forgotten building. Jim made sure that the door was open, just in case they needed a quick escape.

"I was thinking," Jim said, finally breaking the silence. "We should learn how to hunt dinosaurs."

"Oh?" Nathan answered. The thought had crossed his mind too.

"Yeah," Jim said, nodding his head. "Let's assume that we're no longer in contact with the future. At least we do have our own agriculture and stuff…"

Nathan kept himself from laughing. Jim wasn't the most technical person in their group.

"Well," Jim paused. "I think we should learn how to hunt dinosaurs because I think that skill will come in handy. We're already starting to learn to live without electricity. Dinos can not only be a good meat source, but we could use the skins for clothing."

"I was thinking the same thing, Shannon," Nathan said, nodding his head. He was already making plans in his head on what they needed to do. He had no idea how long their technology would last. What if they had another incident like the meteor not even a year prior? He was doing his best to slowly wean them off of technology. There was still so much to do.

"I…"

"Shh!" Nathan hissed as he put his hand up. They both raised their weapons as they made their way into the main room. It was then that Jim heard the crunching sound. Bags littered the floor, and crumbs of what was once in the bags circled them.

They both spotted the culprit at the same time. The dinosaur had his entire face inside of a bag and greedily munched on the contents. He hadn't even noticed the two men.

Jim and Nathan quickly tried to figure out what kind of dinosaur were they facing. Neither wanted to kill it. But if it was a predator and tried to attack them they knew they would have too.

Jim let out a small smile as the creature scooted across the ground, trying to pull the rest of the bag over its face and get the last of the food. Then he frowned. How had the creature gotten inside? He gave Nathan a quick glance and knew that the man had come to the same question.

Jim eyed the creature's claws. It wasn't a raptor, and it wasn't necessarily a predator. He guessed that it was closer to an omnivore. It could do damage if it wanted to, but it probably would rather run away from them than attack them. Both Jim and Nathan moved away from the entrance, giving the creature a clear way to escape if it needed to.

"I don't know what to make of this," a woman said as she walked out from one of the rooms. In her hands was a tablet. She spotted the bags on the floor and rolled her eyes. "I see you found…" She stopped mid-sentence when spotted both Jim and Nathan.

They had been surprised by her voice and pointed their weapons at her. Neither recognized her. She dropped the tablet. The dinosaur looked up in surprise and pulled the bag off of its head. She didn't take her eyes off of the men.

"Run!" she screamed as she took off toward the entrance. The dinosaur shrieked as it ran after her.

"Wait!" Jim shouted as he and Nathan ran after her.

The dinosaur was hot on her heels as they ran up the stairs. She ran out the open door and stopped when the two soldiers aimed their weapons at her. The dinosaur bumped into her as it scrambled to get away, throwing her into the ground. She slipped on the ground, trying to get her footing.

"Wait!" Jim shouted again, but she ignored his call as she followed the dinosaur into the forest. Jim grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him. He could see the terror in her eyes as she tried to get away. A loud sharp trill echoed from the forest as a much too large raptor ran out. "Behind me!" Jim shouted as he let her go and raised his weapon.

He had never seen a raptor as large as this one. The thing stopped just feet away from him as its feathers stood on end and it shrieked at him. The woman took that moment to escape into the woods.

Nathan fired a warning shot just to the left of the raptor. It cried out and looked at the damage that the gun had done to the tree. It gave them one more scream before heading into the forest and after the woman.

"Hey!" Jim shouted again, hoping the woman would come back for them to protect her.

"She's gone, Jim," Nathan said.

Jim tensed, waiting for her inevitable scream. But it didn't come. He frowned. "Think she made it?" he asked.

"Looked like she could handle herself," Nathan replied.

"What the hell was that, sir?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I'm not sure," Nathan replied truthfully. He couldn't admit to his soldiers that the raptor had scared him. It was one thing to face off accerraptors who were roughly their size. But this one was at the very least nine feet tall. And he saw the deadly sickle like claws on both feet. This was a true raptor.

He frowned. The behavior of the raptor was rather peculiar as well. It almost looked as if it were defending the woman. He shook his head. That was impossible. Dinosaurs were not domesticated. It had to have been a coincidence. It hadn't attacked the woman as she ran away because it was interested in Jim.

The woman. Who was she? She wasn't a Sixer, but she could have been a part of the Phoenix Group. But her clothes were different. They were homemade and were neither Sixer nor Phoenix Group by design. She wasn't from Terra Nova. After all, he knew everyone who came and went except for the Phoenix Group. Although, he was sure he knew all of their faces from his surveillance. No, she was someone new. Someone he had never seen or met. Where did she come from? And why was she utterly petrified of seeing him and Jim.

"Was she speaking to the dinosaur?" Jim asked, interrupting Nathan's thoughts.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"She screamed run. And when she was walking out of the room she was talking to someone."

Nathan frowned. He was right. She had walked out and was clearly talking to someone who was in the room. Was she really talking to the dinosaur? Why would she do that?

Nathan sighed, shaking his head. "We may never know," he said. There wasn't much else to say. The raptor probably got her. And if it didn't, he highly doubted they would see her again. She was clearly scared of people. "Let's finish what we came here to do."


	3. Not Dreaming

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Although I used a lot of an old chapter to an old story that I was writing for Terra Nova a while ago, I had a lot of trouble with the beginning. Think I'm finally satisfied. Also, really quick. So I changed OC Sam's sex from male to female. Sorry for older readers who got a little confused. I'm thinking there might be a future romance with Malcolm. We'll see.**

**~WC~**

Lucas drifted back into consciousness. He blinked a few times unused to the brightness that was around him. He was outside and not in a cave this time. Somehow, he was still alive. His chest ached, but that was now a minor nuisance. He moved his shoulder and winced. Well, he still had a ways to go.

Immediately, the memories of what he was sure was now just an illusion flooded over him. Talking dinosaurs? He didn't believe it. He slowly sat up and winced. His chest was wrapped in bandages, which meant that someone was taking care of him.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" a male asked.

Lucas' eyes widen with surprise as the Troodon gracefully walked over to him. It wasn't a dream.

The creature gave no indication that he noticed Lucas' surprise and horror. Instead it squatted and reached a claw out toward him. Lucas slapped the claw away.

"Don't touch me," he snarled.

The creature looked taken aback. He blinked rapidly as he tried to figure out what to do. "I mean you no harm," he finally said in a soft voice.

Lucas scooted back until he hit a tree, and cursed at himself when the pain intensified. "Get one of your masters here. Don't touch me," he snapped.

The Troodon looked as if he were at loss for words. He looked around then back at Lucas, causing the young man to frown. It looked as if the creature was upset.

"Rulf," a woman called out.

The Troodon looked visibly relieved as the woman walked out of the forest. Behind her was a rather large raptor. "Our… guest is awake," he stammered.

She was the same woman who had been taking care of him. Except, she looked far more civilized now. Her hair wasn't a mess and she looked clean. She crouched near him and cocked her head. "That was rather rude of you," she said as her eyes narrowed. "We've all been working hard to take care of you."

"Thought that was your doing," he replied, looking down at his bandages.

"He's found the plants and herbs we've needed. Your injuries were severe."

"Sam helped get the best ones that we needed," Rulf piped in.

The woman gave him a quick glance then let out a small sigh and smile, shaking her head. "I think we all helped. I'm sorry, I'm being rude. My name is Arianna, but everyone just calls me Aria."

"I'm Rulf."

The raptor grumbled what seemed to be words, but Lucas couldn't understand him. Since the Troodon was speaking clear English he had expected the raptor to speak as well.

"What did he say?" Lucas asked.

The raptor let out a screech before turning and walking away.

"Her name is Karleya," Aria said. "She said she doesn't appreciate how you were rude to Rulf. We saved your life."

"I didn't ask you to," he spat. He still wasn't sure if he was happy to be alive or not. He was happy that he wasn't in the hands of his father. There was no telling what the man would subject him to for what he had done.

She cocked her head then shrugged. "You were in need. You couldn't speak. What's your name?"

"Lucas."

"Well then, Lucas. Could you please explain where we are and how we got here? You told us not to go to that city. Rulf and I believe we happened upon some of the people there. They didn't seem that mean, but they carried weapons that we've never seen before."

"We're 85 million years into Earth's past," he said. "You're not from 2149 are you?"

She shook her head.

"How did you get here?"

"We were in a caravan. On our way to Waterfall City. One minute we were walking in the desert and the next I slam into a tree and we're surrounded by a forest."

Lucas couldn't help but frown. That didn't sound good. He hadn't heard of this Waterfall City from history. Then again, she was with talking dinosaurs.

"There were twenty-seven of us," she continued. "But only six of us are here so far. We've searched to see if there were any others who followed us, but no luck. We also can't seem to get back. We've circled and walked through the area, but nothing has happened. We're keeping watch in case someone else appears."

He forced himself to appear passive, but inwardly he was worried. They were clearly not from his time. Where they even from Earth? Probably. It was possible that they were from a future and other reality where dinosaurs and humans lived together. But they were clearly technologically inferior. They weren't from this time. Why would they pretend to be lost if they were? Which meant, there was an unstable wormhole. What else could come through?

"Can you show me the area?" he asked as he tried to get up. He immediately regretted that action and winced in pain.

"When you're feeling better," she said as she placed her arms around him. "It's a bit of a ride or walk. I don't think you can do much of either at the moment."

He nodded in agreement. Plus, he didn't have anything with him to confirm his suspicions. "Have you seen anyone else? My group. They're called the Phoenix Group. A woman name Mira, met her?"

She shook her head.

Lucas rubbed his chest. "Think you can send anyone to search for them?" Remorse and self-loathing filled him. He knew his group. They would attack the raptor without hesitation. Or capture and detain the woman who talked to dinosaurs. She was being nice to him and he was about to treat her kindness with evilness. But once he got back to his group he would keep her safe. Maybe not her dinosaurs. But she was pretty to look at, and she did help him. Even if she gave the credit to the rest of her group.

"I think we can do that," she said, giving him a sweet smile. "Do you know where they may be?"

He shook then nodded his head. "The Badlands. Just north of Terra Nova… the colony. When you find them tell them that Lucas sent you. And bring them here to me." Again the remorse hit him. He forced the emotion away. It wasn't his fault that she trusted him.

"I'll ask Sam if she'll search first thing in the morning."

"And I'll say no," a woman said, causing both to turn and look at the other human woman. "Nimbus needs his rest. We've been working hard mapping out this new area. I'm giving him a few days. Your group can wait for your return."

Lucas opened his mouth to argue with her, but she turned and walked away. He turned to convince Aria that they needed to search but it was clear that she had her mind made up as well.

"She's right," Aria said. "The two have been working hard to map out our surroundings."

"Has she been to Terra Nova?"

She shook her head.

"Good," he said. "They're terrible people. Probably use the dinos in their scientific experiments. Stay away from them." The lie came out so easily. She looked horrified by his knowledge. "Dinosaurs don't talk here," he continued. "They'll want to know why your dinosaurs do."

Her eyes narrowed. "They're not mine. They don't belong to me. They're their own."

He raised his hands in the air and winced. "I didn't mean to offend you," he quickly said.

She let out a sigh and sat down next to him. "Mother said that we should expect that kind of reaction. We haven't found any sentient Saurians here. It's just hard to hear someone dismiss them so easily."

He looked at her curious as she seemed to sadden. "Where I come from there are no sentient creatures other than humans," he said softly.

She looked over at him.

"It's strange for me see a smart dino that actually thinks, much less talks. In English! How is that possible?"

"Legends say that the Saurians sought shelter in the dark caves of Dinotopia during the climate change that killed the others. Inside were some glowing stones. When they came out their home was now an island. Slowly, people started to appear, most having survived a shipwreck. Those people are called dolphinbacks since it's the dolphins who bring them to the island. We learned to share the responsibility and live by the common Code of Dinotopia."

He opened his mouth to ask about the code, but didn't have to as she continued.

"Survival of all or none. One raindrop raises the sea. Weapons are enemies, even to their owners. Give more, take less. Others first, self last. Observe, listen and learn. Do one thing at a time. Sing every day. Exercise imagination. Eat to live, don't live to eat. Don't p…" She stopped as another raptor stepped out of the forest.

It chattered at her and she nodded.

"Razz said that you can lean on him. Mother thinks it would be best if you tried to walk. Exercise a little." She wrapped her arms around his back and helped him to stand. He felt weak, but knew he could walk. She let him go for a second to pick up a spear, surprising him that she had a weapon.

"I thought you said the code said that Weapons are enemies, even to their owners?" he quoted her.

She nodded. "That's a bit of the code that my family and I sort of ignored. Old family tradition. And long story."

They were quiet for a few minutes after that as he adjusted to walking. The hair on the back of his neck rose as the raptor's giant body moved closer to his. He knew it wouldn't harm him, but his body couldn't help but go into panic mode.

"What's the next one?" he asked a little out of breath, trying to distract his mind from the predator.

"What?"

"You ended with 'Don't p'."

"Oh," she said then giggled. "No one knows. There are theories, but the Code was broken long ago, taking that last bit of 'wisdom' with it."

"What's one of the theories?" he asked curiously. The Code itself he felt was a little simple and childish. He couldn't believe that a society like the one that Aria seemed to be a part of had survived for so long.

An impish grin crossed Aria's face. "Don't pee in the bath," she said.

Lucas laughed, immediately regretting his decision, but not caring at the same time.

Aria joined in his laughter. It even sounded that their raptor companion chuckled with them.

**~WC~**

Although the day looked normal, it was anything but. The skies over Terra Nova were unusually empty. Not that the inhabitants noticed. They were too busy with their own problems to notice this new one. The small subspecies of Pterosaurs hid in their respective homes and waited as the large shadow flew over them. This was the second largest flying creature they had seen in the last week or so and it frightened them. Their little brains couldn't comprehend what was happening. Only thing they knew was that now two large Pterosaurs flew in their sky. Something had happened that brought this giant flying reptile not only through time, but to an entirely new territory.

The Tropeognathus flew over the new strange land. It wasn't exactly sure how it got there, not that its thoughts were complex; the only thing it knew was that it was not home, nor in familiar territory. There were no large bodies of water filled with food. It didn't hear the calls of its relatives. Instead, everywhere the creature looked there were only trees, grass and streams of water. If it had complex thoughts it would have wondered what had happened.

It had gone to sleep the night before and woke up in a cave on a large mountain. Now it only flew, following instincts. Its body was leading it to the ocean. But it had been flying for hours. Hungry filled its mind. It had been looking for food for a while, but everything in the main land was too big, or too well protected for it to get. It was used to skimming water and catching fish or other small water creatures.

Suddenly, it spotted the small thing. There were other creatures near it that were taller, but they weren't a threat. Not like the other much larger ones that lived on the land.

It tucked its wings and swooped down, grabbing the tiny creature. Shrieks from the others filled the air, but the Tropeognathus was used to swooping in and flying away. Within seconds, it was already high in the air with its prey.

The creature in its jaws cried out, but the creature didn't care. It looked around for a place to eat its meal. After all, it had gone through the trouble of catching this creature. Why allow other predators the opportunity to eat its catch?

Finally, it spotted the little empty plateau, perfect to see all who would disturb it. The creature in its jaws continued to shriek and then started to struggle. The Tropeognathus clamped harder then let out a cry of pain and disgust as a few of its teeth broke. There was no blood or the sweet taste of meat that it was used it. No! There was no flavor that indicated that this thing was edible.

The Tropeognathus dropped what it had in its mouth and continued to fly. It mentally set the image of the little creatures as 'not edible' in its mind. It didn't bother to look back to see what had become of the creature. Instead, its mind went back to finding food.

**~WC~**

Zoe Shannon had screamed in horror and shock as something swooped down and picked her. She hadn't even realized what had happened until she was too far up in the air. She was petrified when she saw the large Pterosaur holding her by her backpack.

She was too far up in the air to struggle. She knew that if the creature let her go then she would fall to her death. So instead, she remained quiet and waited. She had no doubt that her father would rescue her. After all, he always came through.

But then the creature dove down. That scared her and she scream in fear as the trees grew closer. The creature bit into her backpack, and then suddenly, she was falling.

"Daddy!" she screamed, as if her cry would produce her father. "Da!" Her scream was cut off as she slammed into the cold water. She kicked and struggled against the current that her body made upon hitting the water.

She didn't know how lucky she was. The Tropeognathus had flown down close enough that her fall was about the length of the high dive at her old school's pool.

Zoe kicked with all of her might and forced herself to the surface. "Daddy!" she cried out again, as the water dragged her under. She barely knew how to swim, and the weight of her clothes, backpack, and fear pulled her further into the water.

She screamed, allowing the water to enter her mouth, causing her to choke. Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers and she was being pulled up. She barely reached the surface before she spat out the water that had entered her mouth.

Zoe coughed and cried as her rescuer swam her back to shore. There was one thing she knew, thanks to her sister Maddy, and that was to not fight her rescuer if she was drowning.

Zoe felt the ground underneath her feet and quickly pushed herself away from her rescuer. As grateful as she was she wanted to feel the ground under her feet. She let out a cry of relief and happiness as she crawled onto the sandy shore.

The person walked past her and took off their shirt. Slowly, they wrung out the water.

"Thank you," Zoe cried as she turned to finally see who had rescued her. Part of her expected to see her father or someone in one of the familiar military suits of Terra Nova, but neither were in front of her. The woman in front of her wore long light brown pants and a loose green shirt. Next to a tree was a backpack, a bow and a spear.

The woman ran her fingers threw her hair, combing it out of her face before she put her shirt back on.

Zoe did not recognize the woman who had rescued her. Not that she knew everyone who lived in Terra Nova. But this woman wore clothes that were not familiar to her.

Zoe backed up in fear. "Are you a Sixer?" she immediately asked. She knew that the Sixers were, simply put, the bad guys.

"What?" the woman asked with then laughed, shaking her head. "I have no idea what that is, but no. I'm not a Sixer. My name is Aria."

"Zoe," Zoe said with a large smile. "Can you take me home now?" Zoe got to her feet and watched the woman expectantly.

"And where is that?" Aria asked, before taking off her boots.

"Terra Nova," Zoe replied enthusiastically as if Aria should have known the answer.

The woman frowned. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Zoe nodded her head enthusiastically.

Aria didn't say a word as she stood up, clearly contemplating on what to do. "Very well, Zoe," she finally said. "I'll take you home."

Zoe smiled, gratefully.

"Just let me get out all this excess water," Aria said as she took off her pants and wrung them. Zoe wrapped her hands around her shirt and twisted it. It was a warm day out, and the sun usually dried her off. Finally, Aria put her pants back on then looked at Zoe. "Do you need your backpack?" she asked.

Zoe nodded her head. "My homework is in here," she said.

Aria motioned for her to take off the backpack and she obliged.

"See," Zoe said as she pulled out her tablet only to let out an exasperated cry. The tablet had been destroyed by the teeth of the Pterosaur. She pulled everything else out, but nothing else was of use.

"Better to leave it," Aria said. "I'm not going to carry it for you." She put the backpack, then placed the bow onto her back, and picked up the spear.

Zoe sniffled in response before she got up and walked over to Aria, leaving the backpack behind. She tentatively reached out and grabbed Aria's left hand. She was used to holding someone's hand. Aria looked down at her in surprise then smiled.

"So tell me about your home," Aria said.

That was all Zoe needed to start talking about her home.

**~WC~**

Jim cursed himself as he held onto the side of the rover. Mark Reynolds was driving the car, much to his disappointment. Jim was beside himself with anger and frustration. A giant Pterosaur came out of nowhere and grabbed Zoe, flying off with her. They tried to stop it, but within seconds it was too high.

It took Commander Taylor and his men less than five minutes to get ready to look for the flying reptile. They had split up long ago to cover more ground. Taylor had Reynolds drive the rover that Jim was in, giving Jim the time that he didn't want to think.

Jim didn't believe in a god, but he sent out special requests to any Being if there was one. Zoe had done nothing wrong, and it would be cruel to have her meet such a gruesome end.

Jim clenched his fists, allowing his knuckles to turn white. How had they missed it? How didn't they see that giant flying Pterosaur? It seemed to come out of nowhere. But the soldiers should have been prepared. They…

"Why are you stopping?!" Jim snapped in anger as Mark slowed down the rover.

He stared ahead of him and let out a moan of frustration. Over the past four days they had had a heavy rainfall. Now the road they normally drove was completely flooded over.

"Sir!" Mark said as he got out of the rover. The river fed into a much larger lake. Jim got out of the rover and prepared himself to yell at Mark, before he saw what Mark was after.

Jim ran over to the edge of the lake and pushed Mark out of the way as he grabbed the backpack. It was ripped, but there was no blood on it.

"Zoe!" Jim yelled as he desperately looked around.

"Zoe!" Mark yelled with him.

Jim knelt down and touched the sand. There were faint footprints that were neither his nor Mark's. The smaller set of footprints had to be his daughter's and the larger whoever rescued her.

"Looks like they're heading toward Terra Nova," Mark said as he pointed in the direction that the tracks led.

Jim nodded as he started to walk into the forest.

"Wait, sir," Mark said as he grabbed Jim.

Jim snarled in anger as he pulled his arm away. "What?" he snapped.

"You're not going to catch up to them on foot. We should be able to cut them off, just before they make it to Terra Nova if we drive."

Jim ran over to the rover and quickly got in. The kid was right. He would be wasting precious time if he ran through the forest. He could only hope that his daughter and the rescuer were heading toward Terra Nova. It would make things much easier for him.

**~WC~**

Luck had been on the child's side. Aria had gotten up earlier than normal and left with Razz just after sunrise. Now that Lucas was awake and talking, she wanted to return him to his people. From their brief talk just before they fell asleep, Lucas had mentioned how he had stabilized a portal to their future and he was sure he could do the same to send Aria and her family back home. But he needed his equipment which his people had.

Sam, Rulf, Karleya and Sinta seemed to trust Lucas less now that he was awake and talking. Razz didn't care one way or the other for the moment. Aria couldn't exactly blame them. He still easily dismissed the Saurians and their opinions. Sam kept reminding her that they knew nothing of the world they were a part of. What if Lucas was wrong about this Terra Nova? Aria heard Sinta mention something about attraction, but she quickly dismissed the mother raptor's idea. She didn't even know the man. She wasn't attracted to him.

Razz and Aria were only a few hours in their journey when the Pterosaur screamed in pain and the child fell from the sky. Razz hid to make sure that it wasn't a trap, while Aria rescued the girl. She couldn't allow the child to drown. As they walked, Razz kept himself hidden and at a distance.

The little girl, Zoe, didn't stop talking about Terra Nova, confusing Aria every step they took. Lucas' description of Terra Nova was severely different from Zoe's. She tried to reason that since Zoe was a little girl it was easy to fool her. But as Zoe talked about her father and this Commander Taylor, Aria was beginning to feel that Lucas had lied to her. Still, she couldn't quite build up the courage to enter the colony and see for herself. The land was strange and the only reason why she had started to trust Lucas was because she was taking care of him. She never thought that he would lie to her.

"Where are you from?" Zoe's question shook Aria out of her thoughts.

The woman looked down at the child in curiously. "Dinotopia," she admitted.

Zoe frowned. "I've never heard of it."

Aria nodded. "I know," she said. "We're a very very long way from home. Trying to figure out how we got here in the first place."

"Did you take the portal like we did? We came from the future. Maddy says that…"

"Shh!" Aria interrupted. Her hand clenched harder around her spear as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She stopped moving and focused all of her attention to her surroundings. Something, other than Razz, was following them.

The jungle had gone quiet.

Zoe let out a soft whimper as she pressed harder against Aria. The child was smart enough to know not to say anything. Aria was happy about that. In the distance, Razz let out a sharp screech, warning all the predators that Aria was his prey. It didn't work.

Aria had a split second to force the girl onto the ground as an accerraptor lashed its tail at them. She screamed in pain as the tail cut across her stomach and arm. Aria lowered the spear and put herself between the creature and the little girl. It raised its body up and screamed.

Razz tackled the accerraptor, biting into its neck. The creature desperately tried to lash out at him, but Razz had the advantage.

"Come on!" Zoe yelled as she grabbed Aria's hand and pulled her away. Aria gave one last glance at Razz, just in time to see him kill their attacker.

They reached a clearing and Aria's body stopped moving as she stared at the colony. They hadn't gone near it since Lucas said that the people were bad. Only Sam and Nimbus had actually seen the place from afar.

"Come on!" Zoe yelled again as she ran back to Aria and grabbed her hand.

"Just go," Aria said, pulling away from the little girl. Even from afar, she could clearly make out movement from the colony. Her heart pounded in her chest. She despite her thoughts, she couldn't bring herself to enter the colony. Not alone.

"Aria!" Zoe screamed.

Her warning was too late. Suddenly, she felt her body being pulled into the air. She let out a cry in anger as a Carnosaurus shook its head. Immediately, she put her arms up over her head and slid out of the straps on her backpack. She braced herself for the fall, but it still came unexpectedly. Pain shot up both of her legs and she roll forward.

She barely rolled forward when she forced her body to stand. Pain shot up one leg and she collapsed. Desperately, she looked around for a weapon. Not that it would help. The beast chomped hard on her backpack as tried to figure out if it was edible or not.

Aria crawled back, refusing to take her eyes off of the Carno. Where was Razz? All she needed to do was get on his back and they would be gone. Hands grabbed her, making her scream. She looked in horror and surprise at one of the men who she had met only a few days before.

"I got you," he said as he rushed her toward the awaiting car. "Go go go!" he shouted as he threw her into the back of vehicle. There was no time for pleasantries and she let out a cry in pain as her foot hit the side of the vehicle. The vehicle took off as soon as the man was inside.

"Daddy!" the little girl cried out. She was in the back with Aria and hugged the man from behind. He placed his hand on her arm and held on tightly.

"We got Zoe Shannon and she's safe," Mark said into his radio.

"Thank God," a female responded.

Aria felt dizzy, but forced herself to stay awake. The rover came to a sudden stop and Jim quickly got out. Zoe jumped into his arms and the two hugged furiously.

"Zoe!" three more people shouted as they ran toward them.

Aria looked away as she tried to get out of the car. Pain shot up her left leg each time she tried to put her weight on it. Suddenly, she felt tension around her. She looked up and realized that all the soldiers were armed and watching her.

"She's injured. Get her to the infirmary," Jim commanded.

Another rover pulled up and stopped next to her.

She couldn't help but look frighten and nervous as everyone stared at her. "So," another man said as he stepped out of the second rover. "We meet again."

"She's bleeding," a woman said.

Aria felt the woman grab her and pulled away. It was then that she saw the blood on her arm. Her vision started to blur.

"Jim! Catch her," the woman shouted as Aria collapsed onto the ground.


End file.
